


That Embarrassing Night at the Halloween Party

by nkd0094



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Killing, Murder, Ocean Sex, Octopi & Squid, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, SpongeBob SquarePants Parody, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkd0094/pseuds/nkd0094
Summary: The Krusty Krew is celebrating Halloween by throwing a spooky party at the Krusty Krab! Squidward is being his usual grumpy self and counting down the minutes until he can go home and fall asleep in his big comfy bed. But that party has Pearl, Mr. Krab's whale of a daughter in attendance. Something about her has caught Squidward's attention. He's feeling things he hasn't ever felt before. The way her Titanic-like body moves in that cheerleader outfit has Squidward licking his lips. Will he make a move or will he forever hold his tongue, admiring her from afar?
Kudos: 2





	That Embarrassing Night at the Halloween Party

When Squidward saw Pearl for the first time he thought nothing of it. It was at the Krusty Krab and she had come in to annoy her dad and ask for some money to buy some new clothes at the mall. He sighed as he stood behind the cash register, irritated by her presence and booming voice, wishing she would just leave already.

It wasn’t until a special Krusty Krab Halloween event that he had begun to think of her as more than just a nuisance. The agitable octopod was forced to attend, or else he would be fired. He wore a black tuxedo with a red bowtie and no pants. Spongebob and Patrick greeted him at the door.

“Hey, Squid! Looking good.” The yellow sea sponge pointed finger guns at him.

“Yeah, dashing.” The blush pink starfish added.

“Go away, SpongeBob.” Squidward said in his usual stoic manner, as he made his way to the cash register.

“Oh, cheer up, Mr. Squidward!” Mr. Krabs yelled, walking out from the backroom. “Today is a special occasion and I’m gonna need you boys in tiptop condition for it.”

Squidward groaned.

The Krusty Krab was adorned in the finest and spookiest decorations that SpongeBob and Patrick could find. Jack-o’-lanterns sat at the entrance to welcome hungry guests and customers. Spiderwebs covered all four corners of the establishment and ghostly apparitions hung from the ceiling, their arms ready to take anyone who dared come close enough and drag them into Davey Jones’ locker. A table was set aside with punch and finger snacks for the guests, though you had to pay for the snacks, of course. A mere $1 for a tomato or $2 for a tomato and a leaf of lettuce.

Guests soon poured in and the Krusty Krab began to come alive. Kids ran and played with each other as adults conversated and greeted each other. There was a costume party contest at the end of the event so there were some pirates and zombies clamoring along with the regular folks. Mrs. Puff talked with Sandy as Spongebob and Patrick laughed with Larry the Lobster. Plankton was even in attendance and cracked some jokes with Mr. Krabs and Gary. The place was jumping with life. Everyone was having a great time. Well, everyone except Squidward, that is.

“Can I have three Spooky Patties and three large diet Kelps, please?”

Squidward looked up to see Pearl and her two friends standing there.

“Three Spooky Patties and three large diet Kelps.” Squidward said in an uninterested voice.

In an instant, SpongeBob had teleported to the grill in the back, ready to get to work.

“Three cryin’ zombies, on the farm! Comin’ up!” He saluted and immediately began sizzling the patties. The Spooky Patty was on the menu only once a year during Hallows Eve. It was a regular Krabby Patty, just with a few tweaks. A skull shaped patty with blood-red ketchup and orange buns made it perfect for the spooky season.

“Here you go.” Squidward handed the tray of food to Pearl.

“Thanks, Uncle Squiddy.” Pearl giggled and walked off, swaying her blonde ponytail and hitting Squidward in the face with it.

“Weird,” he thought, “why would she call me uncle?”

It was then that he realized he had babysat her once long ago. It was so long ago that he had forgotten. At that moment, he caught himself staring at her whale ass. It was the first time he had really _looked_ at her. Her cheeks were barely contained by her pink skirt, and they bounced up and down rhythmically as she walked. Squidward felt something hot grow inside him and began to feel uncomfortable. The organ on his face felt stiff. He ran to the bathroom to collect himself. But when he splashed water on his face, he could see Pearl in the reflection of the mirror. She peered out from a stall, with a grin, calling him to her. He nervously made his way to her, barely able to squeeze in as the large sea mammal took up at least 2/3rds of the stall.

“Do you want me, Squiddy?” She teased.

Squidward gulped, not sure how to answer. He knew deep down however, that at that moment he wanted nothing more than to ravish her curvaceous body.

“Y-yes.” He managed.

“Then come here, Squiddy,” she invited, “I want you to stuff my blow hole and make me feel like a woman.”

Squidward drooled, ready to be pulled in by the illusion of that chunky whale when all of a sudden he was snapped back into reality.

“Mr. Squidward! Mr. Squidward! Where are ye?”

The rough voice of his boss made his ears ring.

Mr. Krabs busted in with a concerned look on his face.

“What are ye doing in here, Mr. Squidward? There’s work to be done!”

“Uh, yes, Mr. Krabs, sorry. Be there in a minute,” he stumbled, “just taking a little restroom break.”

“Well hurry up! I don’t pay you to take breaks!”

He scuttled away, leaving Squidward with a slight sigh of relief as he plopped his head into the toilet.

“What is wrong with me?” He groaned, forming bubbles in the toilet water.

Back out in the party, they were beginning the costume contest.

Squidward slid out of the backroom, looking around. He spotted Pearl in the crowd, laughing with her friends. His giant eyes tried hard to avoid her, but they kept coming back. He looked her up and down, practically undressing her with his eyes.

On the makeshift stage there stood two fish, on both sides of Mr. Krabs. One wore a Flying Dutchman costume and the other wore a ghost pirate costume. Mr. Krabs was about to announce the winner, but his words sounded like gibberish to the cashier octopus who had fell victim to the siren song of a teenage whale. Pearl started to notice his gaze and grew nervous. As the Halloween Special neared its end, most guests had left for home. The Krusty Krab staff stayed behind to clean up and Pearl waved goodbye to her friends.

“Bye, guys!”

“Oi, SpongeBob me boy, help me out with these bags, why don’t ya?” Mr. Krabs said.

“Sure thing, boss!”

“Well, I’ve got to take a quick potty break, daddy.” Pearl said.

Squidward perked up and watched her prance to the restroom as Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob struggled to drag out a heavy pile of garbage bags through the front door.

“I’ll, uh, just go make sure everything is clean in the back then.” Squidward announced.

Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob continued on as if they hadn’t heard him.

In the women’s restroom, Squidward quietly stepped in and heard Pearl humming to herself. The lust in his eyes was palpable as he smoothly slid over to the stall next to hers. From above, he was met with the top of her huge head, as big as the Great Barrier Reef.

What luscious strands, he thought.

If he could only get one deep whiff of those golden locks, he’d be satisfied. He’d go home, slither in bed, and spank one out as “Twisted” by Keith Sweat played quietly in the background. At least, that’s what he told himself.

He inched closer to her, his face looking like when he took a bite out of the Krabby Patty held in SpongeBob’s hands. When he finally got close enough to get a nose full of whale hair, she shifted slightly, brushing Squidward’s nose. He could feel a sneeze coming and struggled so hard not to let it out that veins popped in his head. But he failed.

With thunderous force, he let out a sneeze so powerful that it shook the restroom stalls and knocked Pearl to the floor, leaving her dazed and confused, her skirt still around her ankles.

“Squidward?” She yelled, “What are you doing in here?!”

He looked like a bug, his eyes wide, his body lurching as he held himself up with all six appendages.

“Um, um,” he stuttered, “this isn’t what it looks like!”

“What does it look like,” Pearl fumed, “because it looks like you were in here peeping on me!”

Squidward looked around, as if trying to find something that would explain his being there. All that he saw were walls, a toilet, and a vulnerable horror-stricken whale shaking on the tile floors. Figuring it was too late now, he gulped and made a decision. What that would change everything.

“Oh fuck it.” He declared.

Channeling all his strength to his four feet, he lunged toward Pearl and landed on top of her.

“You’re gonna give me what I want!”

Pearl tried to let out a scream but couldn’t as Squidward’s malleable body contorted and two of his appendages came slinking around her mouth, clasping it shut.

“Just shut up for a second and let me get what I came here for!”

Tears started falling from Pearl’s eyes. Squidward slapped his hand down on her thigh and moved it up to her groin. Licking his lips, he moved closer until he could feel her mound. He cupped it in his hand and moaned.

“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff.” He smiled.

Pearl tried to force her mouth open to scream for help but Squidward’s grip was tight. As he felt around her middle, his suction cups finally found her legume. Tears came down harder as he rubbed and tried to force his snake into her secret garden. As his nose grew stiffer, his grip on Pearl’s mouth loosened. When there was just enough room, Pearl let out a bellowing scream for help that shook the entire foundation of the Krusty Krab.

Mr. Krab’s gasped, his hand still on the dumpster bin lid as he and SpongeBob finished up the last of the garbage.

“Pearly!”

He hurried inside the Krusty Krab and followed the sound of her voice. What he saw sent him into a blind rage.

“What on earth is going on here, Squidward!!”

Squidward was shaking, still on top of the crab’s daughter, struggling to find an explanation to give his boss.

“This is just a misunderstanding, Mr. Krabs, I swear! I can explain!”

Mr. Krabs ran out to his office and came back holding a shotgun.

“There better be a real good explanation,” he fumed, pointing the barrel at Squidward and tightening his claw on the trigger, resisting the urge to pull it right there and then. “Because it looks to me like you’re raping me daughter Pearl!”

“No, I-“

SpongeBob shrieked. A loud pop rang throughout the building. Pearl was shaking and there was blood on her cheek. Squidward fell to the floor and landed with a thump. A pool of blood formed around his body. The wall was covered in red and black, painting it like a canvas, tattered with bits and pieces of octopus meat.

“Mr. Krabs!!!! Why!!!!” SpongeBob wailed.

“That’ll teach him to keep his grubby tentacles off me daughter.” Mr. Krabs lowered his gun and waved SpongeBob toward the stall.

“Grab a bag, boy, we’ve got to clean this up.” He walked over to his daughter and consoled her. “Are you okay, Pearl? Did he hurt you?”

She didn’t move, her eyes looked as if they were frozen in time.

SpongeBob didn’t move either. His head felt heavy and burdensome, and he began to feel as if the room was spinning. Mr. Krabs called out to him but his words sounded like a foreign language. Suddenly, the only thing he could feel was the cold hard floors of the Krusty Krab restroom.


End file.
